Marvel Battle Royale
Marvel Battle Royale is the sayain Jedi's forty-fifth DBX! Description An inter-series matchup! Spider-man, Iron-man, Wolverine and Captain America are all at odds - who walks out alive? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight! In a humongous stadium was a crowd of people. They had come for a grand event: A battle between the most popular Marvel heroes, The audience members were at the edge of their seats, all waiting for the battle extravaganza. Suddenly Spider-man swung into the middle of the arena, Then Iron-man flew into the middle of the arena. Wolverine and Captain America ran to the middle of the arena! Here we go! Wolverine came out swinging as he was trying to slice Spider-man to bits with his claws but the Web Slinger kept dodging these attacks with ease. Cap didn't have time to react before he was launched into the wall by Iron-man as the audience began cheering for the Golden Avenger, Iron-man then fired his uni-beam at Cap who easily dodged it and threw his shield smacking Iron-man in the face stunning him, Cap then charged at Iron-man and began throwing many punches and kicks to the face and torso of Tony Stark leaving him open for Cap to grab his shield and done an upward strike with his shield launching Iron-man into the air. Spider-man dodged one last strike from Wolverine and then delivered spin kick right into the face of The X-man making him stumble backwards. Wolverine barely had enough time to react before he was slapped in the face by Cap's shield causing him to fall on his back, Rogers stood over Logan and tried to slam his shield into The X-man's throat. Logan barely dodged the strike by Cap and kicked him in the face making him let go of his shield, Logan charged at Cap with his own opponents weapon and threw it at the first Avenger's face dislocating his jaw. Rogers held onto his jaw to pop it back in when suddenly Logan took this opportunity to stab Cap right in his back making him cough up blood, Iron-man finally regained his composure and aimed all his weapons at his three enemy's. Tony then fired all his weapons at the three heroes machine gun bullets, lasers, missiles and land mines. Spider-man was running to his enemy's when suddenly he felt his spider-sense going off and when he looked up he saw all the projectiles coming at him. Spider-man jumped into the air and swung at Iron-man dodging each bullet laser and missiles easily, Wolverine didn't care about this as he then used his berserker barrage slicing all of Cap's limbs out of there sockets, Cap looked up and closed his eyes as he knew he was completely screwed. When all these weapons struck Wolverine and Cap only one survived and it wasn't Captain America! Spider-man finally made it to Iron-man in the air and then he tried throw a punch right at Iron-man's face, Tony easily blocked this strike with the palm of his hand. Tony then kneed Peter right in his stomach cracking some of his ribs, Iron-man then threw Spider-man back into the ground and fired two repulsor blasts at Spidey. Peter dodged the beams of energy and fired webs at Iron-man's chest, Peter used all his strength to pull Iron-man with him. Spider-man pulled Iron-man underneath him allowing Tony to land first creating a massive crater in the ground, Logan ran at the distracted Spider-man and planted his elbow right into the face of Peter launching him into the ground. Iron-man and Spider-man stood back up from the ground, The three stepped back a bit, and then charged at each other. Out of the three, only two would eventually make it to the finale. Iron-man took a strike right into Peter and Logan's faces leaving them open to be tackled into the wall, Wolverine then slashed at Tony's face slashing half his helmet of his face revealing his eye that was filled with anger, While Logan had his back turned Peter fired a web grenade at Logan trapping him in webbing. Spider-man charged at Logan and shoved his fist right into Tony's revealed face launching him a couple of feet making him skid while keeping his battle stance. Spider-man then aimed his electric webbing at Tony he then said "Any last words!" Almost as soon as that word left his mouth, three blood-covered blades shot through Peter's skull, sending bone fragments, blood, and gray matter all throughout the air. Tony looked at Peter's dead corpse in fear, As the blades retracted from Spider-Man's skull and his body slumped to the ground, Wolverine then stared at Iron-man but something was different his eyes were blood red, He was in his Berserker Mode! The two charged at each other with both weapons in hand. Tony jumped in the air and did a dive kick right at Logan's face launching him a couple of feet, Logan landed on the wall and quickly landed on his feet, slashing Tony with a vertical slice at his stomach making him stumble backwards in pain. Logan then threw him into the air, With Logan Jumping and landing on the ground. Finn charged at Tony, who then slid under Logan and threw out an uppercut launching him even further into the air. Wolverine was charging at Iron-man while the blood fell from his claws, Tony reacted quickly, charging up a Uni-Beam. "THIS IS IT!" Then the attacks collided.A giant flash of light covered the whole arena as one figure was standing. It was none other than the X-man Logan standing in front of the bloodied and mangled body of Tony, Logan walked towards the injured Tony and stabbed him in the throat with so much strength that he was completely decapitated! Wolverine than walked away from the corpses of his enemy's that were once his friends! Conclusion And the winner is: Wolverine!Category:The sayain jedi Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs